Impossible
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: "It's a bit weird, isn't it? I'm a wolf, and you're a human. I always see you pass by the forest everyday, play with your friends and have a picnic with them at lunch time. But that's not weird...the weird part is, I love you..." Little Red Riding Hood-like AU, RanMasa and other probably weird pairs...
1. Visit

**A/N: RANMASA STORY! ! ! /shot**

**Leave me and my loves for my own fandom =w= I'm sorry RanTaku fans but I prefer this more than RanTaku…but I still adore RanTaku…I think I'm starting to support every Inazuma pair… /shotagain**

**So I was listening to a Vocaloid song which based on Little Red Riding Hood but with a twist~ and I decided to make a fanfic about it XD...but I'm making some parts my own and it won't be fully about the song...=="**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is Level-5's work, and the song The Wolf That Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood belongs to hitoshizukuP and sung by Kagamine Len and Rin**

**There are other pairings in this story, so watch out for them...soon~ :3**

* * *

The sun shone as a certain pink-haired boy, Kirino Ranmaru, woke up that morning. Today was the day that he will visit his best friends, who lived in a town that was far from where he was. All he had to pass through the forest, that he heard that was to be inhabited with wild animals that weren't 'human friendly'.

Kirino shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He should be worried about the wild animals now. It's a great day today, and he should be eating breakfast now. With his quick legs and his lavender-colored pajamas, he scurried down to the stairs and jumped when he reached the last two steps. He made his way to the kitchen, and he saw that his caretaker, Kazemaru Ichirouta, was already preparing him breakfast.

"Good morning, Kazemaru-san!" Kirino greeted to the older fellow with a smile on his face, "It's odd that you're up early." The pink-haired boy pointed out, making the teal-haired man laugh at his words.

"Well, you need to eat up for your trip to the woods later, right?" Kazemaru asked to the boy.

Kirino nodded at the words. He didn't wanna go to there all the way on an empty stomach, now wouldn't he?

Soon, Kazemaru turned around to the boy and placed a plate filled with food on the table. Today's breakfast is fried bacon with sunny-side up eggs and French toast. Kirino licked his lips happily at the food that was placed in front of him. It was pleasing to the eyes, and he knew oh-so-well that Kazemaru was a great cook!

"There you go Kirino, hope you enjoy the food." Kazemaru said to him.

Kirino smiled at the teal-haired man and with eager, he started to eat his food. The juicy taste of the bacon made his heart flutter in happiness; the crisp of the French toast made him feel like in heaven; and the sweet taste of the yolk from the egg made everything sweeter. He was truly enjoying the food that was given to him, he really did.

After breakfast, he grabbed a towel from his room and went to the back of the house where he could take a bath in the river. Well, there was no technology back then so he had no choice but take a bath somewhere in the rivers. When he finished taking his bath, he hurried to his room where he would change to his clothes. His clothes were composed of a long-sleeved, white blazer with brown leather pants and black boots. Around him, was a red hood that was also similar to a cape since it extended all the way to the knees.

When Kirino was ready, he picked up the basket that Kazemaru prepared him for his trip. The said basket was filled with five loaves of bread—in case Kirino gets hungry, thirteen homemade muffins made by both Kazemaru and Kirino, and lastly—a map that will help the pink-haired boy in his trip. After preparing the needed necessities, Kirino bid farewell to the teal-haired man.

"Goodbye Kazemaru-san, see you soon!" he shouted out to him.

Kazemaru waved back at him, "See you soon too Kirino, be safe!"

Let's just hope that Kirino will be safe…

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"So which way is it to Inazuma Town?" Kirino asked to himself as he brought out the map that was given to him by Kazemaru.

If there was one thing you could say, it's that Kirino's lost in the woods. He knew he should have used the map ages ago so he wouldn't get lost in the woods. Kirino learned one lesson today, ALWAYS use your map!

While walking, he heard some leaves rustle from the bushes nearby. The pink-haired boy jumped up in fear and tried to not think about that, he wouldn't want his day to be ruined by thinking of wild animals suddenly pouncing into him and become his prey. It was too much for him to bear, it was…scary.

And all of a sudden, he spotted a silhouette from the trees. He couldn't see it clearly but it looked like it was a wolf out there, and it was worse cause the wolf was looking back at him. That was when he noticed the wolf's appearance. His fur…was…oddly, a green color and his golden eyes looked creepy yet innocent. Kirino flinched slightly at the wolf, but the wolf didn't stop looking at him.

But somehow, he wanted to see the wolf. It may be watching him but deep down inside, he wanted to go to it and say 'Hi!'. Maybe, he won't be a bad creature; maybe, he was a nice wolf, not the kind to eat humans.

'_Okay Kirino, you can do this!'_—he said in his thoughts, giving himself some determination.

Straightening his cloak, he slowly walked to the direction of where the wolf was. And when he was already a few inches away from the creature, it ran away.

Kirino's eyes widened at the sudden movements of the wolf.

It left him to wonder…

_Why?_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The wolf ran. It ran, and ran, and ran, and it just ran away. The wolf had no idea where it was going, maybe back to his pack. But he had no pack, he was a lone wolf. He had no friends, no company, nobody.

And he stopped running, slowing down and reached to a riverbank. It looked intently at the river, his eyes wandering out to his own thoughts. Slowly, he walked up to the edge of the river, and he looked down to see his reflection.

And he closed his eyes…

Thinking of one thing…

_Why can't I attack him?_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Two hours have passed since Kirino had met the wolf. And now, he had finally reached Inazuma Town—the town where he was raised before his parents passed away. He was getting excited now, because he would finally get able to meet his childhood friends on whom he met a few years ago. Walking around town, he spotted some shops and homes of different people. Before he could ask someone on where he could find his best friend, Shindou Takuto, he bumped into a small figure.

"Ah, sorry about that!" the young boy said.

Kirino was about to say something but just then, he stopped himself and looked at the boy who was in front of him. The small boy had brown hair that had a design of what looked like swirls; his navy blue eyes were full of happiness and joy. Kirino immediately recognized him, and in an instant, he gave the boy a hug.

"Tenma, it's been a long time!" Kirino squealed in joy. The boy named Tenma, widened his eyes when Kirino hugged him. He recognized his voice so easily, Tenma was happy to see Kirino again.

"K-Kirino-senpai, I can't believe you're here!" Tenma stuttered in surprise. The pink-haired boy smiled at the young boy and ruffled the said boy's hair. Tenma grinned at him and all of a sudden, he grabbed Kirino's hand and started to run, to who-knows-where.

"C'mon Kirino-senpai, let's bring you to Shindou-senpai, Tsurugi and everyone else!" Tenma exclaimed excitedly.

Kirino sighed, seeing his friends will probably be something he'll like to do now. But now, he had one problem to deal with now...

Somehow, he couldn't get that wolf out of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: ...IT'S SO OBVIOUS WHO THE WOLF IS! XDDD And wow, took me a long time to finish this chapter~ :3 and this fanfic is like writing my own death wish...please don't ask why...it's kinda personal...**

**Please review guys! ...Well...I hope I do get reviews...cause...I know a lot of people...who aren't into this pairing...**


	2. Homecoming

**A/N: Agh, I feel so pressured already...AT LEAST EXAMS ARE OVER! ! !~ XD Well, I feel a little down yet hyper lately, cause of a lot of things...enough ranting, disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, it'll be chaos if I did...really...**

**I shall start now...**

**P.S. I know wolfs can't talk but...can we say that they're talking to each other with barks and wails and such XD**

* * *

Kirino followed the excited Matsukaze Tenma, leading him to a small cottage that stood somewhere at the edge of town. The small cottage that he found had a chimney which puffed out smoke and such. Tenma walked over to the cottage and knocked on the door. Slowly, the door opened and a head popped out. The one who answered was a boy with grayish-brown, short hair that looked like it reached his neck. His brown eyes turned to Tenma.

"Oh Tenma, you're here..." the boy said.

"AH, SHINDOU-SENPAI! Look who I found~" Tenma exclaimed in an excited tone and pointed to Kirino Ranmaru.

Kirino waved at the boy, namely Shindou Takuto, and almost immediately did Shindou's mouth turn to a smile. He ran up to him and gave him a handshake, happy to see his old best friend back with them.

"Kirino, it's been a long time!" Shindou said in an excited tone.

Kirino smiled at his best friend, "Yeah, it's been a long time."

Being lead to the house by both Shindou and Tenma, Kirino was greeted by many familiar faces. He saw Kyousuke, Taiyou, Yukimura, Hikaru, Kishibe, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane, Midori and Kurama. He learned before that Hayami and Hamano were on a journey and Sangoku, Nishiki, Kuramada, Minamisawa and Amagi were attending a prestigious school somewhere from away from Inazuma Town.

While he packed his things, he explained to all of his friends about his adventures with Kazemaru Ichirouta, who was his caretaker and mentor. They would go fishing, hunting, have picnic, swimming, it was so much fun for the pink-haired boy. All his friends were amazed by this, and at that point, Kirino handed to them the homemade muffins that he made.

That was when he noticed, that there was one muffin left. He wondered on who he should give it to, and before he could remember who, he felt a sudden pat on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tenma smile at him.

"Ne, Kirino-senpai...it's LUNCH!"

Kirino smiled back at him, "Ah, of course!"

Tenma lead Kirino downstairs to the huge dining table that was placed in the dining room. Most of the seats were already occupied, except two which were in between Taiyou and Shindou. Tenma took the seat beside Taiyou and Kirino took the seat beside Shindou. The food prepared today—by the girls of course—was beef steak drizzled in gravy, salads, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Everyone smacked their lips at the food prepared, said their thanks, and they all dug in to the food

As Kirino ate his beef, he started asking both Shindou and Tenma, questions about what happened while he was gone, aside from the fact that Hayami and Hamano on their adventures and Nishiki, Sangoku, and all others involved moving to a prestigious school.

"Well...Endou-san got married to Natsumi-san..." Shindou said.

"And he's dating Akane..." Tenma murmured.

At that point, Kirino spat out his drink and looked Shindou with a shocked look on his face. His best friend...DATING YAMANA AKANE, SINCE WHEN HAS THIS EVER HAPPENED? ! JUST WHEN WHEN WHEN? !

"HOW? !" Kirino asked in a shocked tone.

Shindou smiled sheepishly at the pink-haired boy and glared at Tenma, wherein Tenma smiled shyly at him too. Everyone could smell danger, cause when Shindou's mad...IT'S CHAOS, I TELL YOU! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, YOU GUYS!

"A-AHH! SHINDOU-SENPAI, DON'T KILL ME! I JUST WANT KIRINO-SENPAI TO BE INFORMED ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"OH REALLY? ! THEN WHY NOT TELL HIM ABOUT YOU DATING TAIYOU!"

And Kirino's eyes widened even more...Tenma...DATING AMEMIYA TAIYOU. He expected Kyousuke but...TAIYOU? !

"O-OI SHINDOU-SENPAI, CAN WE JUST STOP? !"

"NO, AND WE'VE GOT MORE TO TELL KIRINO, RIGHT GUYS? !"

And everyone lowered from their seats, scared of the suddenly hyper Shindou Takuto. Suddenly, a voice piped up joyfully another, so-called 'dark secret' that Kirino didn't know.

"Well, Fubuki-senpai is dating Haruna-san!" the voice said.

Everyone turned around to see who said that and shockingly, it was Yukimura Hyouga! Yukimura smiled brightly but after he saw everyone looking at him, he went lower to his seat, his face flushed in embarrassment and mouthing out the words, 'Sorry...'

"Well...we better get back to eating before this gets more awkward..." Kyousuke said.

"Yup..." Taiyou agreed.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Somewhere nearby the town, there was a forest. According to the tales of the elders, the forest was mostly inhabited by wolves, the dangerous kind. No one ever dared themselves to go travel there on their own. They needed a guide to help them cross the forest. That is also the sole reason why no one bothered to leave the town.

The bushes shrivelled as a green-furred wolf got out of the bushes. His mind in a delusion and hazed. His mind was locked onto the pink-haired boy that he saw earlier today. Somehow, he seemed familiar to him...but...who?

All of a sudden, a larger wolf appeared in front of the younger wolf. This wolf had red fur and green, serious eyes. The larger wolf had his gaze locked on the smaller wolf. Why was he like this? Because this wolf was looking ALL OVER THE PLACE for the younger wolf, of course!

"Where have you been, Kariya? I was looking for you everywhere!" the larger wolf barked at the younger wolf named Kariya.

"I was...running around...Hiroto-san..." Kariya wailed at the bigger wolf named Hiroto.

Hiroto rolled his eyes at the younger wolf and picked him up with his mouth. Growling, he carried him back to their territory, the territory of where all the other wolves resided.

"Don't you ever run off on your own again..." Hiroto growled at him angrily, "Now, play with all your other wolf friends!"

Kariya sighed and ran to his fellow wolf mates. Even though Hiroto scolded him, the pink-haired boy was stuck in his mind. He knew it was forbidden for them to meet each other or come in contact with each other but—

_Oi...I feel bad for thinking this but...I think I like the boy..._

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In the town's entrance, there stood two boys. One had platinium hair with a white ponytail on. His brown eyes looking over a map that was in his hands and the other boy, with dark violet hair with clips at the front, his two strips of hair—which were hanging from the clips—with a slight pattern of red and white on it. He was gazing at the town, admiring his view.

"Hey Hakuryuu, you found out where Tenma lives?" the dark-haired boy asked his platinium-haired friend named Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu nodded his head, " I think I do, Shuu...it is said here that they lived somewhere in the end of town..."

Shuu smiled at Hakuryuu, "Ahh! We better go then...cause...Kirino's there..."

Hakuryuu watched as he saw Shuu almost in tears and quickly, he patted his back to comfort the boy. He knew that he was thinking about his sister...aout...that...INCIDENT...five years ago.

"Hey, don't worry Shuu! We'll find Kirino, and we'll blame..."

Hakuryuu stopped his words and his mind drifted off to a memory that he held on so long ago. It was like only yesterday, that he remembered what happened.

**- Flashback -**

_Fire licked the whole town, cries of help were heard, and a hooded figure stood in the center. Both Hakuryuu and Shuu were on the ground, the both of them hurt and wounded. Shuu widened his eyes when he saw the figure standing there. The figure had a boy in his arms, and the figure smiled a creepy smile._

"_You'll never catch me!" the hooded figure shouted._

_And all of a sudden, a boy stood in front of him. Grasping his hands tightly and his gaze averted to the hooded figure._

"_LET HIM GO, HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"_

_The figure laughed, "Oh? And what do you wish in return?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_...Curse me instead..."_

* * *

**A/N: ...Cliffhanger much? XD Such a short chapter and yes, there is a specific plot for this story...not really based on the Vocaloid song but...o3o I don't wanna copy the song~ and yes, FubuHaru, TaiTen and ShinAka are my OTPs, deal with it =w=**

**If you're all brave souls, you can guess who the people were (minus Hakuryuu and Shuu) in the last part were .w.**

**Review, ne?~ :3**


	3. Bruised

**A/N: ...e.e...I'm tired...okay, I just finished this, like, now and such...so yeah...I like RanMasa too much...**

**Kariya and Kirino: ==;;;**

**So, who could do me a disclaimer?**

**Tenma: hetainazumapony never owns Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

After eating their lunch, Kirino followed Tenma to the back of the house, which showed that they were standing on top of a small hill, overlooking a wide plain and a river nearby. Kirino widened his eyes in amazement of the view; he seemed to have forgotten about the place.

"Wahhhh, the view is awesome!" Kirino exclaimed, starting to run around the hill.

Shindou, Kyousuke and Taiyou followed behind them, sighing and smiling at how Kirino was really happy about the view bestowed on him. Tenma giggled at this and ran after Kirino happily.

"Hey Kirino-senpai, let's play tag with Shindou-senpai, Tsurugi and Taiyou!" Tenma shouted out to him.

Kirino smiled, "Of course!" and he poked his finger on Tenma's shoulder, "Aaaaand, you're it!"

Tenma was startled by the sudden poke and started to chase after Kirino, who was already running away from the boy. Shindou, Kyousuke and Taiyou looked at each other, smiled, and started to run after the two playful kids.

"Wait for us!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Hey Hakuryuu, don't you think we should ask where his house is?" a concerned Shuu asked his white-haired friend.

"NO! I know PERFECTLY WELL where Shindou's house is, so SHUSH!" Hakuryuu commanded to him, looking around to find the house.

Shuu sighed in defeat as he continued to walk around the town. He looked around if he could find anyone that he knew to be around to ask for directions. His head turned left; no…no one is there. His head turned to the right, and he spotted a couple sitting down on a table in front of a café.

One was a man with spiked gray-ish blue hair and dark blue eyes. The other was a woman with dark blue hair; red glasses perched on her hair and dark cerulean eyes. They each had a menu on their hands; they seemed to be ordering something.

"So what would you like to order, Haruna?" the man asked the woman.

The woman shook her head, "I don't know Shirou, and everything here seems really tasteful…"

His head saying that he has met them before, he walked up to them and waved at them shyly. Hakuryuu didn't notice him leave his side.

"Hello, my name is Shuu and I was wondering, do you know the way to Shindou Takuto's house?" he asked in a concerned tone.

The two adults looked at him in surprise, looked at each other and spoke up, "Just go straight until you find a small hill with a cottage on top."

Shuu smiled at them, said 'Thank you!' and ran off to find Hakuryuu so he could inform him the RIGHT directions.

"It won't be soon until; we will tell him…the truth…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kirino, Tenma, Shindou, Kyousuke and Taiyou played around the garden, and a little later, Aoi and Yukimura joined in the game. Aside from tag, they also played 'Hide and Seek' and 'Cat and Mouse'. Overall, it was a really enjoyable day.

A few minutes later, Shindou said that he had to go cook their snacks. He ran back happily to his house and went to the kitchen. Before he could even start, he heard a knock from his door. This caused him to stop what he was doing.

"Shindou, Shindou!" a voice shouted out.

Shindou's eyes widened in shock and his ears perked up as he recognized the voice. It belonged to Hakuryuu, his childhood friend along with Tenma, Kirino and everyone else. Excited, he walked to the door and opened it.

In front of him, were Hakuryuu and Shuu.

"Hakuryuu…Shuu! What are you guys doing here?" Shindou asked happily.

"We're here to visit you, of course! And we heard that Kirino was also here to visit, you guys!" Shuu exclaimed. Hakuryuu nodded.

"Ahh, you want to see Kirino?" Shindou asked them, "Well, right this way…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Yukimura's the IT!" Aoi shouted out as she started to run away from the dark blue-haired boy.

Everyone started to make a run away from Yukimura, while the poor boy had to chase every one of them. But despite that, they still had fun. Yukimura nearly got Tenma but the brown-haired boy quickly dodged him and ran to another way. Closest to Yukimura, was Kirino, and he chased after him.

But then suddenly, as Kirino ran, he tripped…

"AHH! ! !"

"KIRINO-SENPAI!"

The pink-haired boy started to roll down the hill, getting stained by the soil that was present, until he reached the bottom—the forest.

THUD!

Aoi stared in shock of what just happened, her eyes staring in horror at the path where Kirino rolled in. Tenma and Yukimura had their hands covering their mouths. And Kyousuke and Taiyou cowered at this.

"K-Kirino-senpai…KIRINO!"

And they ran to the forest, wanting to be sure that the boy was safe.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The leaves rustled as the young wolf made his way through the forest.

THUD!

Kariya stopped moving, his ears perked up in curiosity and he looked up from left to right. Even though he couldn't see anyone, he can tell that someone was here, but who could that person be?

He explored the forest a little more, his sense of smell being keen to try and find out who could be here. Suddenly, he saw that there was a figure on the grass, the person's body right next to the tree. Kariya couldn't see much but the figure was wearing a red cloak on. His thoughts ran straight to that pink-haired boy he saw a while back.

_"Could it be…?"_

Kariya moved closer to it, and spotted that the red cloak was covering his face. He used his teeth to remove the cloak away to see the person's face. He was right; it was the boy he saw earlier.

Worried about Kirino, Kariya lifted him up using his own body and let him rest on his back. He shook a little because he was heavy. The young wolf just looked at him with a nervous expression on its face. What was he doing here?

Kariya shook his head; he shouldn't be worried about that now! He needed to look for a rest place for the pink-haired boy before the other wolves could find him. Frantically, he started to make a run for his home somewhere up in the mountains. He passed by the fierce river, climbed up rocks and avoided possible places where the other wolves could find him. He did all this while letting Kirino rest on his back and tries to not let him fall off.

When he reached his territory, he settled him down on a pile of leaves that he never bothered caring about. He was tired too from all that running around the places. And before he knew it, he let himself rest next to the pink-haired boy. His body wrapped around Kirino's arms and his tail curled up close to his legs.

_"Why…are you here…?"_

* * *

**A/N: I need sleep...so I think I'm gonna update 'In Between Us' next cause, I dunno...that, and the fact have exams soon...I am really addicted to RanMasa and this character from a cartoon I'm currently loving...**

**Kirino: WE GET IT**

**Kariya: /giggles/ You should make that RanMasa oneshot soon~**

**Kirino: OAe NO!**

**...Have I ever told you that you both sometimes remind me of me and my friend?**

**Kirino and Kariya: YOU WHA—**

**Tenma: hetainazumapony wishes you that if you liked the chapter to review!**


	4. Finding

**Okay, so here's the next chapter of Impossible and I'm totally not sure about what fic to update afterwards...or write another oneshot. Also, about requests, it might take some time for me to make those...;;;**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! /If anyone out here bothers reading this/**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma Eleven GO is mine? Nope...nope, nope, NOPE.**

* * *

Shindou lead the two boys into the living room and handed them some books to read. He smiled and pointed at the back door of his house.

"Give me a moment to fetch Kirino, okay?" Shindou said to them.

Shuu and Hakuryuu nodded and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

The brown-haired boy walked outside to the garden, he expected to find his friends still playing but for some reason, they weren't playing. He saw Aoi on the ground, bawling her eyes out with Yukimura comforting her. The others were busy having an intimate conversation, but -wait, where is Kirino?

"This is bad, REALLY BAD!" Tenma cried out, "Kirino...gone! It can't be...not again..." he knelt on the ground and placed his hands on his head. He was lost in his thoughts.

Shindou widened his eyes

Kirino...gone?! N-No!

He ran back to the cottage and found Shuu reading a book and Hakuryuu looking out the window. The black-haired boy saw him huffing and puffing; he was out of breath.

"Sh-Shuu, H-Hakuryuu...I got bad news..." Shindou stuttered.

Shuu stood up from the couch, "What bad news?" he asked in a low voice.

Shindou gulped, "...Well, it's that...Kirino's gone missing."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The first thing Kirino felt when he finally woke up from a long slumber was something soft wrapped around his arms and legs. He looked at his surroundings and when he looked at himself, his eyes widened as he found himself hugging a wolf. And what was more, it was that wolf he saw in the woods when he was on his way to his friends' hometown. He noticed that his tail was on top of his leg and oddly, Kirino was hugging him.

Kirino's left eye twitched, shocked and not believing his eyes. Why was hugging such a dangerous creature? And how did he get here? All these questions fogged his mind.

Then before he could think of anything else, he noticed that the wolf's tail move. It was waking up from it's nap, oh what to do!

Oh, wait, it was too late, the wolf is awake now. And it's staring at Kirino with it's golden eyes.

Kirino gulped, "Uhh...hi?"

The wolf just looked at him and started to walk and looked around his home. Kirino still wondered why he was in this young wolf's territory. I mean sure, they've seen each other and had eye contact. But it seemed like there was about this wolf that Kirino felt like he knew about.

But...what?

Kirino sat down on the hard rocky ground and watch the wolf wonder around it's home a bit more. After a few minutes, the wolf slowly crept up to Kirino with a small chunk of raw meat in it's teeth. Kirino gave a sheepish smile at the wolf.

"Umm, I don't eat raw meat..." Kirino told the creature.

The wolf rolled it's eyes, dropped the meat into the ground and started to wander around again. After a minute or two, the wolf came back with medium sized chunks of wood in it's teeth.

The wolf gave Kirino an idea!

With the wood and some rocks, Kirino made a small fire and used it to cook the meat. He smiled at himself and ate the chunk of meat. Then Kirino noticed the wolf looking out to the view, it was probably late afternoon already, seeing the sunset in the horizon.

When Kirino finished eating, he started to think more about the wolf. Where was it's pack? Does he live alone? Because honestly, he was different from all the other wolves he had seen when Kazemaru would and a wolf pack would suddenly attack them. Luckily, the adult would ready his gun and kill the wolves when they would attack him. He was a professional in using guns, that's what he knew.

Aside from that, he had an odd colors in his fur. Green? Was there ever such a wolf with green fur? He couldn't name one, they would all either be brown, black, gray and white. And his eyes are a bit of odd too...and familiar. He shook the thought off his head and brought himself back to reality.

He noticed the wolf look at him with a half stern and half concerned look at him. Kirino smiled at the creature.

"You know, you aren't much of a bad guy...or animal, whatever floats your boat." he said to it. The wolf crawled up to the pink-haired boy and snuggled him. Kirino brushed his fur with his fingers and looked up at the starry sky from the entrance of the cave. He wondered if his friends were out looking for him. Because if they were, he wished that they knew he was alright.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Back in the small cottage, Shuu and Hakuryuu were having dinner with everyone. They ate dinner in silence, because they had no luck finding their pink-haired friend. Aoi was now a bit sober from crying so much. She blamed herself because it was her fault for tagging Yukimura which made him run after Kirino and trip from running and end up being lost into the forest. But Yukimura kept telling her it was his fault. But Aoi was too unhappy to even listen to what he has to say.

Meanwhile, Tenma, Kyousuke and Taiyou just stayed silent; they'd rather not talk right now. After a few more minutes of silence. Hakuryuu snapped and stood from his chair.

"GUYS, CAN WE PLEASE TALK?! I'm sick of this silence!" he cried out.

Taiyou bowed his head lower as he ate his steak, "How can we if Kirino's gone. DO YOU KNOW THE DANGER WE CAUSED BECAUSE OF HIS SUDDEN DISAPPEARANCE?! WHAT IF THEY-"

Before Taiyou could finish his sentence, Kyousuke did a karate chop on Taiyou's head and glared at him.

"Now's not the time to go back to the past Taiyou...no one wants to." he said in a serious tone. Taiyou gulped and continued to eat his food.

Kyousuke continued to speak, "But he is sort of right. They might come back...because Kirino is alone."

Shuu and Hakuryuu looked at each other and back to the group. They sighed and Shuu started to talk, "Well, we better find Kirino then, we can start tomorrow. Maybe we can—"

"No."

Tenma stood up from his chair, "If you think of asking asking the townspeople for help...no, it would end up being more troublesome and they might panic. We should be the ones to search for him."

When he finished explaining his plan, Yukimura raised his hand, "Umm, I don't mean to be rude but...what happened before that you wouldn't want anyone in the town to know? I just came to this town two years ago but I don't really have much knowledge about this place." he asked them.

Kyousuke gave him a pat on the back, "It's best if you don't know for now, Yukimura."

The blue-haired looked at him intently and nodded, "O-Okay..." he responded.

Shuu stood up from the chair and slammed his hand on the table. "So that's it then? Tomorrow we start searching for Kirino then! We can do it, guys!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Ahahaha, honestly, I'm such a lazy person. And writing this is actually random, and I think I just sobbed a bit while writing this because of Chrono Stone...if anyone knows...it's coming to an end...actually the second to the last episode just ended...! /SHOT**

**Mind me because I'm not really myself lately(?), anyways, please review!**


End file.
